What You Least Expect?
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: A girl named Alexis has tripped and fell into wonderland, literally. "So life really is a game. Hmm... interesting" I stated bluntly.
1. Falling

**May: Lets get this over and done with.**

**Fan: Yes, we should so say it already!**

**May: You do it then Mr-All-High-And-Mighty!**

**Fan: Fine! May does NOT own Heart/Joker/Clover no Kuni no Alice! **

**May: What ever Mr-All-High-And-Mighty, read the OC character I'm using because it will explain some thing in the future.**

**Fan: Don't forget to review and tell this idiot *points to May* about any ideas you have for future chapters because she's already hopeless as it is!**

**May: Shut up, I'm trying to do a good story here *throws papers every where*!**

**Fan: I'll leave you to your tantrums then, *turns to who ever bothered to read this* I hope you enjoy this story and if it's bad blame May NOT me!**

**May: I heard that! **

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_What You Least Expect? _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

**OC Character:-**

**Name: **Alexis Young

**Nicknames: **Lexi, Lexis or Lex**  
Hair: **Blond, goes down to ankles, normally left down **  
Eyes: **Black**  
Height:**5'4"

**Age:** 17**  
Family: **Mum died giving birth, Dad died from Leukemia 1 year ago, Said Mum and Dad parents are dead and neither had any brothers or sisters and her twin sister hung herself out of depression (so she's alone and fends for herself). **  
Other: **She has what's called an eidetic memory (Meaning she can remember anything she reads)**, **she can read 20,000 words per minute (if you've seen Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid can read that fast and it is an amazing gift and I wish I could really read that fast)andshe ALWAYS wears a dangling cross earning on her left ear.

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_What You Least Expect? _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

BEEP BEEP BE-

'Time to face another day...' I thought as I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe to go and get clothes for the day. I pulled out a grey tank top with lace at the top and a pair of black jeans, out of the few clothes that I have. I started putting on my jeans first (sleeps in her pants and bra), then I put on my black converse and then I put on my tank top, after I put my top on I griped my hair in my hand and lifted it to let it rest on the back of my top,while trying to not pull on my earring. I picked up my black jacket and slipped it on, leaving it unzipped, while looking for my hair brush. After 2 minuets I gave up looking for it and went to pack my bag with the most use full things I have laying around, which isn't a lot.

'Hmm... What to do now? I lost my job because I talked back to my boss AND I got kicked out of my apartment for not paying my rent 3 months straight,' I looked around at the now half empty room, ' Yep, my live is a living hell!' I walked over to the bed side table and picked up my Ipod and put it in my right pocket. I slung my semi-full bag over my shoulder, picked up my guitar case (which obviously has a guitar in it) and just walked out of the apartment complex and just walked to where my legs will carry me whilst I listen to my music and hum to what tunes came on. I kept walking until my legs got tired and funny enough I was in the middle of a forest but luckily there was a clearing with a big stump in the middle, so I walked over to the stump and sat down and took my head phones out and let my legs rest for a bit. To pass the time I started staring at the clouds.

'How ironic would it be if someone came along and saved me like in the movie's? Nah... It will never happen in a million years!' I sat back up straight and picked up my guitar case to get my guitar out but was stopped by a fluffy white rabbit in a red waist coat staring at me. " You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I said after I saw a big black hole in the ground behind the rabbit.

"You shouldn't swear!" The rabbit exclaimed

" You aren't my mother, Peter!" I shouted back

"How do you know my name?" 'Peter' said suddenly turning into a human but with rabbit ears and a full outfit containing trousers this time.

" Ironic how every rabbit is called Peter and here I was thinking about the story of 'Peter Rabbit'." I muttered, just barely audible but it was obvious he heard me.

"I'm nothing like that bastard and I'm glad I killed him!" He said with rage in his eyes.

I ignored what Peter said about killing another Peter and just bluntly asked "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you to wonderland" Peter said, suddenly becoming all happy. He quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the big hole in the ground.

"Oi,rabbit! Only people called Alice go to wonderland and my names isn't Alice!" I screamed in his ear causing him to wince and loosen his grip on my arm. While he was recovering from the scream in his ear I took the chance to run from the him and get away from here as quick as possible. Clutching my guitar case in my hand and not having a care about my bag, I ran as quickly as possible but to my dismay the stupid rabbit caught up and pushed me causing me to fall over. I waited for the impact but instead I was falling down that fucking hole. I just let myself fall not having a care in the world if I die. When I landed, it only hurt a little bit but it wasn't enough to kill me. I looked around and over the side of the building only to find myself in a whole different world and angry at a certain rabbit that goes by the name of Peter. I turned back around to see that fucking rabbit smiling at me, " I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!" I heard footsteps signifying that someone was coming but I kept glaring at peter who just suddenly handed me a empty vile and jumped of the building.

"White!" Someone behind me screamed. I turned my attention to the guy who had a low pony tail and a weird suit. He was suddenly giving death glares to me, which didn't scare me.

"What do I have to do to get back?" He looked quite shocked at my question but answered,

"You have to play the game by filling that vile up. And the way to fill the vile up is to interact with the other role holders." He stated bluntly

"So life really is a game. Hmm... interesting"


	2. I look forward to it

**May (ME): I'm back and I just finished my exams so- **

**Fan: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**May: SHUT UP, even pennemeabc agrees with me so just shut up already! **

**Fan: WHATEVER! *Walks out the room* **

**May: I don't own J/H/C N K N A ! And I cant be bothered to type the whole title! **

00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo_What You Least Expect? _00o00o00o00o_o0oo0oo0oo0oo

"White!" Someone behind me screamed. I turned my attention to the guy who had a low pony tail and a weird suit. He was suddenly giving death glares to me, which didn't scare me.

"What do I have to do to get back?" He looked quite shocked at my question but answered,

"You have to play the game by filling that vile up. And the way to fill the vile up is to interact with the other role holders." He stated bluntly

"So life really is a game. Hmm... interesting" I stated bluntly. "What's your name? And what role do you play?"

" My name is Julius Monery and you wouldn't want to know what my role is." Julius stated.

" And why wouldn't I want to know what your role is? I'll find out eventually." I spoke with a raised eyebrow and my façade in place, which I use on a daily bases.

"... I fix peoples clocks... I'm a mortician." Julius mumbled, making me glad that I have super hearing from the experiment my dad did on me.

"What's so bad about being a mortician? When I was younger, I **wanted **to be a mortician." I spoke without a care in the world that I just mentioned something about my past.

"Your completely different from all of the other foreigners that we've had. Your not crying or even running away... your just standing there with out a care in the world." Julius said with eyes as wide as frying pans. ' That's making me hungry... I want pancakes with syrup, strawberry's- I need to stop thinking about food!' I mentally scolded myself.

" I'm more open minded... and like I said, I wanted to be a mortician once." I said with a little smile, making him blink 50 million times. "Have you got anything I should be warned about before I leave?"

"At the amusement park you should cover your ears when the guy in yellow called Mary Gowland starts playing his violin. The Hatters territory you should avoid since there the Mafia and dangerous and if you go to the castle... act lady like unless you want the queen to tutor you in them." Julius said with a look of dread.

"Mary Gowland... Mary Go Round... Hatters... Haters, I like this place." I said with a small grin, while walking towards the stairs and pass a stunned mortician.

00o00o_Time Skip_00o00o

'I hate this fucking place!' I mentally screamed, when I accidentally walked into a another tree by mistake. I'm stuck in a **HUGE** forest... who couldn't accidentally walk into a tree. I got up off the forest floor and slung my guitar back over my shoulder and started walking away with the wind moving my hair. ' This is seeming more and more like a bad movie, every passing second!' I thought.

I kept walking and walking until I came across a mansion which was on the other side of a dirt track. The mansion was Victorian style with a big gate at the front with a clover, spade, heart and diamond on it.

"Are you a foreigner?" A blond rabbit with a pirate outfit and a purple scarf on, said while pointing a gun at me. 'This must be the Hatters territory...' I though while leaning my back a against the tree.

"State your business." The rabbit demanded, causing me to raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"So this is the Hatters territory." I bluntly stated, "I'm a foreigner if you couldn't tell you stupid rabbit."

"Why you little..." The rabbit said nearly pulling the trigger but I just stayed leaning against the tree with my arms crossed and a look of amusement on my face.

"Stand down, Elliot." A guy in a tail coat, black trousers, leg warmers, bow tie, a top hat on his black hair and a cane in his left hand, came out of the mansion and pass the gates. He stood next to 'Elliot' and held the arm which held the gun and pushed it down.

"But Blood..." Elliot trailed off when he caught the glare coming from the guy with emerald coloured eyes.

"Don't you have some work to do." 'Blood' said with a scary grin, causing shivers to go down the rabbits spine but I just stayed the way I was before but without the amusement on my face. With that said, Elliot walked back into the house, grumbling about "going to find the twins".

"I'm Blood Dupre... And who might you be, young lady?" Blood questioned, with a amused grin on his face.

"Alexis Young... And drop the lady thing, Blood." I replied bluntly.

"Your not running away? And you don't speak my name as if it's poison...Do you even know I'm a Mafia boss?" He spoke with utter surprise. I decided to stop leaning against the tree because it was starting to hurt my, so I stood to my glorious 5'4" height and looked up at blood... only to finally realise that he was **ALOT** taller then me. 'About 6 foot to 6'2".' I thought going on to my tipy toes and back to my feet but before I replied, I saw Blood trying not to laugh at what I was doing.

"Hahaha... very funny,I already know I'm small for a 17 year old. And to answer your questions, I never run away from anything and you haven't done anything to make me speak bad of you. I do know your a Mafia boss but I don't have a care in the world for titles. Take myself for example, in my world I hold the title The Executioner but that doesn't change who I am, now does it." I said while shrugging.

"Your very... interesting, I'll keep you around longer then the other foreigners." Blood mumbled with a smile.

"Your quite interesting yourself. Did you kill the other foreigners then?" I asked as if it was the most normal thing ever.

" I did kill most of the other foreigners but not all of them because some of the other role holders did that before me." Blood said with a little grin at the word 'kill'.

"So has any foreigner completed the game before?" I said with a grin of my own.

"Yes, one foreigner has but that was the first ever foreigner to come to wonderland. Her name is... Alice Liddle." Blood spoke Alice's name with a little annoyance but he had a sad smile on.

"Alice Liddle... I remember her!" I exclaimed while slamming my right fist into my left hand.

"So... how's she doing?" Blood said while looking amused at what I did.

"She's dead." I said, getting to the point instead of beating around the bush like a normal person but hey I'm not normal.

"I knew she would die eventually after running away from wonderland back to her world. But how did you know she's dead and how did she die?" Blood asked with the same amused look as before.

" I have my ways..." I mumbled, remembering when we both were experimented on by my dad and how she begged me to kill her, only to find out my dad died the next day.

"Hmm... I'll find out eventually." Blood said with a smirk, bringing me out of my memories.

"I look forward to it." I said with my own smirk.


End file.
